


The Pharaoh

by Shirolilmoon



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Issues, M/M, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Male!Sabrina, Oblivious!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolilmoon/pseuds/Shirolilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin accidentally drops his history textbook while transformed as Ladybug. Alya, who happened to be at the scene, trying to film Ladybug in action, picks up the book, and speculates that Ladybug could be a Parisian high school student. Marin is panicking over the fact that Alya has the book. Tikki suggests bringing Alya to visit a new Pharaoh exhibition at the Louvre, in order to try to get the book back. As they arrive, Alix's brother, Jalil, is discussing with his father about how one of the exhibitions on display is a resurrection spell. He believes that it could work, and wants to try it out, but Jalil's father gets angry and claims that such an important historical artefact cannot be misused. Angry that his father does not believe him, Jalil becomes influenced by Hawk Moth and turns into the Pharaoh, a villain with Egyptian god powers who intends to bring back Nefertiti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One man’s trash, is another man’s treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug. I took inspiration, and I hope no one will be mad for the things I have written or the changes there have been made.
> 
> This Fanfic is part of a series, and part of the story will not make sense unless you read from the beginning.  
> The fic is unbeta'ed. All mistakes in this stories are mine :)

Marin woke up early to his computer blasting off. The sound was sudden and quickly over as he jerked up from his bed, trying to comprehend what had happened. “I’m up, I’m up.” He called out to no one in particular. When he looked around and saw no one in his room, he frowned. Then he looked at the clock. He let out a groan. “Tikki!” He called out as he fell down on the bed.

”Get up, Marin. It’s serious.” Marin opened one eye. “You woke me like, an hour too early, Tikki. It better be serious.” Tikki nodded. “There is an akuma down town.” Marin jerked up. “What? They are never this early in the morning.” He said as he hurried up. “Dammit, did it have to be on a school day we had an early riser?”

Marin started packing his bag. “Marin? What are you doing?” Tikki asked. Marin looked at her. “Well, usually taking down an akuma takes time, so …” He shrugged. “I’m going to pack the books I need for class, and take the bag with me.” He explained.

“What if people see your bag? They’ figure out you are Ladybug!” Tikki called. Marin rolled his eyes. “That’s why I’ll drop it off somewhere before going into battle. You know, some roof where people won’t look.” He said and shoved the history book down into the bag.

He put the backpack on his shoulder and turned to Tikki. “Alright, Tikki spots on!”

“Wait, Marin your bag-”

Tikki didn’t get to say more, before she was sucked into the earrings. When Ladybug had transformed he looked at the spot where Tikki had been. He wondered what she had been about to say. Oh well, it was probably not that big a deal.

He got out of his room and headed off to the main street, hiding his backpack on a nearby roof top. Then he jumped down and looked around.

“My Lady.”

Ladybug looked up to see Chat Noir land next to him. “Well, good to see I wasn’t the only one forced up early.” He said and smiled. “I was already up.” Chat said and smiled. More precisely, he had been at a photoshoot.

Ladybug smiled. “Lucky. My kwami kicked me out of my bed.”

“Guess you can take a cat nap later, then.” Chat said and winked. Ladybug smirked. “If I had the time, I’d be hibernating.”

Chat chuckled. The both started running towards the main street.

“Any idea where the Akuma are?” Ladybug said, as he took out his yoyo, and flipped it open, to see the news on the screen, which he apparently could. This yoyo was just weird, honestly. He had asked Tikki about it, but the explanation was always the same.

Magic.

“If the news I heard was correct, It should be a little further … ” Chat’s voice died out, and Ladybug stopped and looked up from his yoyo to ask what was wrong, when he too saw the sight in front of them. Every man on the main street was wearing Japanese sailor skirt school uniforms.

“Um … what is this?” Ladybug said and looked around. He turned to Chat to ask, but then someone started shouting.

“I’m The Dresser! You all will pay for making fun of me!”

Marin groaned. “Seriously?” He asked to no one in particular. They had to fight a guy that felt like he had been wronged, because he had been wearing a skirt? “You’d think Hawk Moth had a bit more taste, when he was selecting his villains.” Chat said and readied up.

“Maybe he just wants to annoy us.” Ladybug said as he got into a battle stand. “Or he has some kind of fetish.” Chat laughed. Ladybug groaned. Okay, he did not need that image in his head.

Instead, he turned his focus onto the akuma.

“Hey, how about you stop, and come down here!” He called. The Dresser looked at them. “Ladybug, and Chat Noir! I’m so happy you’d come. Give me your miraculous, and I’ll make you pretty!”

“No thanks. I actually like my outfit like this, believe it or not.” Ladybug said. The dresser glared at him. “Only because you are not a maiden in heart yet! You are filthy man, right now!”

He aimed a … lollipop at him. “But don’t worry, I’ll unlock the maiden inside of you, Ladybug.” He gleamed as he started shooting after him. Ladybug dodged. Chat started moving too.

“There is no way that-” Ladybug didn’t get to finish, as he slipped on something, which caused him to hit a wall with his head first. The little pause, however, was enough for the Dresser, and before Ladybug could do anything, he was hit and surrounded by a pink light.

“Ladybug!” He could hear Chat yell, but honestly, he hadn’t been hurt. “I’m okay.” He called, after ensuring that he still had his mask on. “I think that …” He was about to say that the shots was harmless, but then he looked down at himself and let out a very female scream.

He was wearing a sailor skirt. It had a black shirt, with a red ribbon in the front. The skirt was red with black polka dots, and on the back, was a black ribbon. He was wearing long black stockings and red shoes. He was still a guy, though, with his already rather feminine frame, this outfit didn’t really help him keep up his masculinity.

“What did you do to me!” Ladybug screamed. The Dresser gave him a smug smile. “I made you beautiful. You should thank me.”

“Thanking you! There is no way that I’ll thank you.” Ladybug glared. He still had his yoyo, at the very least. “Chat, lets get his Lollipop, that akuma seems to be in there.” He called, but got no answer. “Chat?” He asked and turned to his partner, who was just staring at him.

“Chat?” He asked again, which finally seemed to get him out of his daze. He frowned a little as Chat Noir blushed. “R-Right, sorry. Get the lollipop, got it.” Chat said and turned his attention to The dresser, though Ladybug noticed that his eyes kept wondering back to him. He groaned inwardly again. Great, not Chat was acting weird too. It wasn’t like he wanted to wear this crap!

“And how are you going to fight me, when it’s all windy?” The dresser said and waved a hand, causing a gust of wind to appear.

Ladybug was about to ask why that would be a problem, when he felt it. His skirt was being lifted. He looked down and saw, much to his own horror, that his boxers had also got changed into polka dotted panties.

His hands moved automatically down to keep the skirt down to hide his underwear, and let out a very girly “Kya!”. Okay, this may be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him and he might have died of shame, had it not been for the fact that every man that had been forced into a skirt around him, was doing the same thing as him.

“Chat! Stop him!” He called. Chat, who had once again been fucking staring at him (Seriously, what the hell!) finally got his head back in the game and nodded. He extended his baton, and used it to get into range and attack the Dresser.

“I’ll make you pretty too, Chat!” The dresser yelled, and started to shoot after Chat. That luckily seemed to stop the wind. Ladybug sighed with relief. It seemed that the Dresser could only use one type of spell at the time.

He did not waste any more time, calling out his lucky charm. What he caught had not been with he’d thought he’d get.

A ladybug costume.

“Really?” He couldn’t stop himself from saying. What was he …

Oh … He looked up at the Dresser. Well, maybe it’s make sense?

He sure hoped so. “Hey, Drag queen!” He called. That seemed to get his attention, as Ladybug could hear the angry yell of “I’m not a drag Queen! I’m The Dresser!”

Ladybug smiled. “No, I was just… Sorry. I mean, I just realized how much I liked this new style you have showed me.” He said. “As a thanks, I’ll give you these.” He faked taking off the earrings and showed the one’s from the costume. “Really?” The Dresser said as he came closer.

“Ladybug, no! You can’t give him your miraculous.” Chat called. Well, it seemed like it was working.

The Dresser got closer. Ladybug waited until the very last moment, before he threw the earrings away. The Dresser, followed them with his eyes, but didn’t notice Ladybug grabbing the lollipop until it was too late. Ladybug smiled. “You! You tricked me!” The Dresser yelled. Ladybug smashed the Lollipop and captured the Akuma. Then he used the cure and finally got to use the cure, so he and everyone else could get out of the embarrassing outfit.

Chat ran over to him. “But I thought you had taken off your earrings, my Lady.” Chat said, looking relieved. “The Lucky charm was a Ladybug outfit, which included fake earrings, Kitty.” He said.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure that the outfit I was wearing would have changed had I really taken off the earring, Kitty.” He said and winked. “And I really didn’t want that to happen. It was honestly embarrassing enough being Ladybug wearing a skirt, and flashing half of Paris.”

Ladybug’s earring started to blip it’s warning just then.

“I think I better get out of here. Today have been embarrassing enough already. I don’t want people to know just who was standing here wearing red polka dotted panties.”

Chat smiled. “Well, if it’s any consolation. I thought you were beautiful, as always, my Lady.” He said with a bow. “Right now, I don’t think that helped much, but thanks for trying.” He said, and they split up. Ladybug went back to where he dropped the backpack. He was going to be late for the first class, but if he hurried, he’d be there in time for history.

He just hoped that this Akuma was going to be the worst thing happening to him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the twist. The Lucky charms have been changed for Pharaoh, since I couldn't see how the trick Ladybug used on Pharaoh would work, when he was a man. Pretty sure the ritual require a female sacrifice. So, look forward to an alternate ending for this one.


	2. A secret 5000 years in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting late to school is never fun. What’s even less fun is that Alya have a new scoop that will put Marin’s identity in jeopardy. Now, with Tikki’s help he’ll try to get back his book.

“You know, Tikki … ” Marin said as he walked to school from the alley where he had changed back from. “I thought the akumatized villains was supposed to be … intimidating.” He shrugged. “I mean, Stoneheart absorbed everything thrown at him, right? Then there was Pixelator, who could trap people in photos, and not to forget Animan, who turned into a Dinosaur. A guy that forced people to wear sailor skirts and stockings?” He shook his head.

“Embarrassing, but not really terrorising, like the others.” Tikki looked up at him, from her spot in his inner pocket. “Well, I don’t really think Hawk Moth is the one choosing what their abilities will be. Maybe he thought the Dresser had more potential, than he really had.” Marin shrugged. Maybe. Who really knew when it came down to it?

“MARIN!” Marin jumped and let out a startled noise, when Alya’s voice came from behind. Wasn’t she in school?

He turned to his friend. “Alya! What a surprise. I thought you were at class.” He said and smiled. “What are you doing, buster? Get moving, we’re late!” The red head grabbed his hand and dragged Marin after her to school.

When as they ran Alya looked at him. “I have the scoop of the year, Marin!” She said and smiled. Marin paled. Oh no … Alya had a scoop, which meant …

She had been at the akuma battle.

No … She had photos of him wearing that embarrassing outfit!

“W-Wha … what do you m-mean, A-Alya?” He stammered out. God, please, please, please let it be something else.

“What else could it be, dummy? I have a Ladybug scoop!” She was beaming, as they finally got to the school gates.

They stopped the running there, and started walking to the class. They had some time before the next class would start, and honestly going in to have 5 minutes on the first class was not worth it. Instead Marin looked to Alya. “What scoop?” He asked. Alya gleamed. “Well, you’ll have to wait for it, like everyone else, until I get home to post the video.” She said and poked his nose.

“I thought you had talked about live streaming the akuma attacks. Why isn’t it up yet?” He asked. Alya shrugged. “Didn’t have time to set up the app that would let me stream on my phone this morning, and the akuma attack happened when I was getting to school. Besides, it’s not the attack that’s the scoop.” Marin lifted an eyebrow.

“It’s not?” He asked. Then he paled. Had … had Alya seen him transform back …

No that couldn’t be it. Then she’d tell him, right? He looked at her face.

Marin quickly decided he didn’t like the look she had on her face. She looked so smug right now.

 

Turns out that Marin didn’t have to wait until the video came up to know why Alya had that smug grin on her face. His history book was gone.

At first, he was confused, since he was sure that he had put it in his book this morning, but now it wasn’t there. He looked through his pack again, but had to give up.

“No text book?” Alya asked. “I must have forgotten at home.” He muttered. He sighed and lay on the table. “Why did I over sleep this morning?” He groaned. Luckily, he did forget books from time to time, so Alya didn’t seem to find his lack of book suspicious, and Marin didn’t know that Ladybug had lost her book, so there wasn’t a point asking Alya about it.

However, if he was lucky, the book really was home. It was just wishful thinking, but he let himself dream.

He looked over at her, and really hoped he was wrong about the whole thing. Still, the nagging feeling that he was in danger kept him from paying any attention in class. When lunch break came, Marin poked to Nino’s shoulder. The DJ had started to hang out more with him after Alya and Nino had started a semi-serious relationship, as they called it.

“Hey, Nino? Alya seems excited over some Ladybug stuff. Have you heard anything about it?” He asked, hoping that the boy could ease or verify his fear. However he was out of luck, because the answer was. “Kind of hoped she had shares it with you, bro. I mean, I have tried guessing, but Alya keeps her lips sealed tight.” He smiled.

“Though, it seemed to have made her day, so I guess I’m cool with waiting a few more hours until she does her reveal.” He said. Marin sighed. Well, that didn’t work. He looked over at Alya and frowned. “Right .. ” He said. “A happy Alya, is a good Alya.” He said. He had seen how she acted towards Chloe, and honestly he didn’t want that pointed in his direction, which was another reason to make sure she didn’t find out that he was Ladybug.

He didn’t know how she’d act if she knew. The worst part was that if she exposed him to all of Paris. She had been talking about how she wanted to reveal who was behind the mask.

At least he was seen as a superhero and not as a criminal. That might make the reveal go more smoothly, but then again …

If he was found out, then his family would be in danger, and Hawk Moth would know exactly where to find him. That was not a good thing.

No, it had to stay a secret. He looked at the clock.

“So, Marin. I could arrange it for you and Adrien to have lunch together.” Marin looked up as Nino spoke. “W-What?” He stammered. Adrien and him … alone? And lunch …

“U-Um … Not that I … I mean … It’s just … I have to go home and get some things that I forgot. I’ll probably just grab lunch back home, then.” He said. He needed to know if his book was home.

Nino sighed. “Your loss, Marin. I guess that-”

Marin didn’t know what Nino had been about to say, but he hadn’t been allowed to finish, since Alya had smacked him behind his head. “I told you to stay out of this, Nino, and not meddle with Marin’s love life. This is between me and Marin.” Alya said with a frown. “You are just there to make sure that Adrien doesn’t accidentally get brain-damaged and starts dating Chloe.”

Nino rubbed the back of his head. “If I’m getting hit with a book every time I do anything you deem meddling, then I’ll be the one with brain damage.” He muttered, but still smiled.

Marin chuckled. “Sorry, if I’m causing you two to worry, but I got to go, if I want to make it home and back, before the next class.” He said and bit the two goodbye.

Once he got home, he searched everywhere. “No, no, no, no!” He actually yelled the last one in frustration as the book was just gone. He turned to Tikki. “What do I do. Alya have my book!” He cried out in panic.

“Calm down, Marin it’s not that bad.” Tikki said and petted his head. “Not that bad? I’m like this close to be figured out, Tikki.” He groaned out and sighed. “I think I deserve the right to say, ‘I told you so’. I said from the very first day that I’d be a bad super hero.” He pointed out and looked at the kwami. “Apparently that includes revealing my identity after less than two months.” He let his head rest on the table.

“I’m a total idiot.” He muttered.

Tikki sighed and landed in front of Marin. “What’s done is done, we can’t change the past.” Marin looked at her. “I know that Tikki, but …”

“We have to move forward. Alya must not find out who you are.” Marin sighed and nodded.

“I know Tikki, but Alya can be so … persistent with her blog. She’ll never give up the book.” He muttered.

“She is dedicated to Ladybug.” Tikki agreed.

“And that’s the thing, Tikki. How can I get the book back, when she thinks it belongs to Ladybug?” He asked. “It just seems to impossible. Maybe I am not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing anyway.” He muttered.

“There you go doubting yourself again. I thought we were done with that after Stoneheart.” Tikki said and flew up. “I told you, Marin. You were chosen. I will all work out.”

Marin gave her an unimpressed look. “Oh? You know a way to make this all good again, I take it?” He asked.

Tikki giggled. “Trust me, everyone has a past they can learn from.” Marin was about to ask what she meant, when Tikki started mashing buttons on his keyboard. The site she accessed was one for the new exhibit in the Louvre. “A Pharaoh exhibition?” He asked and looked at her. She nodded. “This will show you why history is a good thing to know about.” Tikki said happily.

“What does that have to do with the problem of my potential identity reveal?” He asked, not really one to believe there was any connection. “I mean, It’s Egypt, right?” He looked at Tikki.

“Convince Alya to come with you to the exhibit, and ask her to take the book with her. Say that is has something to do with Ladybug.” Tikki flew a little closer.

“What does Ladybug and the museum have in common?” He asked and tilted his head. “You’ll see.” Tikki just said. Marin frowned. He really hated it when Tikki got all cryptic on him. It was just like the times he had tried to ask her why he was chosen. No straight answers. He sighed and looked at the site on his screen again. Well, it couldn’t hurt to try out Tikki’s little idea, he guessed. Maybe they’d go this weekend.

“I just hope this will work.” He muttered as he closed his eyes. “Don’t worry, you two will find it very interesting, I promise.” Well, if she promised.

 

The bus stopped in front of the Louvre. “Can you believe it, Marin?” Alya asked him with a smile on her face, the post had been up for a few days now, and every person in Paris must have seen it.

Alya was positively gleeful. “All I have to do now is find the student that a missing a history book, then BAM! I know who ladybug is!”

Marin opened his mouth. “Yeah, exciting.” He said and sighed a little.

“Hey Ladies,” Marin stopped as he heard the familiar sound. “Um … Alya, I thought that it was just us that was going to the exhibit.” Alya chuckled. “Oh, sorry buster. Nino also wanted to see why you were making such a fuss over an exhibition of a Pharaoh.” Marin looked as the guy waved his hand.

“Well, the more the merrier I guess.” Now, he really wished Tikki had been more forthcoming on why this exhibition was anything out of the ordinary.

“But seriously, Alya.” He said and looked at her. “You are going to find out who Ladybug is, using a history book?” He shook his head. “Is that even possible?”

Nino chuckled as he joined them in the chat. “Alya here says that it’s only our school that uses the book.” Alya smiled. “Excatly! So, I have Nino help me going through each person to see who is missing their book.” She said proudly. Dammit, this was getting too close to comfort for Marin. He’d be found out instantly, if he didn’t stop her crazy..

“There is 72 boys in tenth grade. If I don’t include Nino that still leaves 71.” Marin jumped in. “70, right? Because I don’t count either.” He said and smiled, hoping it looked natural. Alya chuckled. “Last Wednesday somebody didn’t have their text book ~ ” She said and snickered. Nino petted Marin’s shoulder. “Sorry bro, but it took me like, two days to convince her that I wasn’t Ladybug, even though I had my own book in hand.” Marin grimaced at that. Really? He’d never be able to convince of that. Tikki’s idea here better be good.

“Come one, you two. You know that I’m clumsy. I left it at home. Nino, you know that I have a tendency to forget things.” Nino nodded. “That is true, though.” He said and turned to Alya, both having so serious expressions.

Marin was about to open his mouth to make another excuse, when they both laughed. Marin looked at them both dumb folded.

Nino wrapped an arm around him. “We’re just messing with you, bro.” He said and smiled. Alya nodded. Wait, did that mean …

“Of course, I’ll only drop you from my investigation when you show up with your book.” Marin groaned. “Alya, why are you so mean to me?” He whined.

Nino gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry, Marin. Alya is just teasing. She doesn’t actually think you are Ladybug.” Marin looked at Nino, and then smiled. “Thanks Nino.” He said and smiled, as they bumped fists.

Shortly after that, Nino went to Alya’s side and Marin felt weirdly like a third wheel, even though he had been the one to invite them out… Well, he had invited Nino. He hadn’t realized they were a package deal now.

They reached the Pharaoh’s exhibition, and Alya looked around. “Is there really something here about Ladybug?” She asked. Marin looked around too. Tikki hadn’t told him where this Ladybug thing was.

Just as he was about to speak up, someone from behind ran into him, causing them both to fall, papers flying everywhere. Marin landed hard on his ass, letting out a painful moan, while the stranger landed almost face first on the floor, dropping something on the ground. The stranger was in a hurry to get whatever it was that was dropped, though.

“Oh, good. It’s not broken.” He muttered to himself. Alya frowned as she turned to the man. “Um, an apology would be welcome.” She said, while Nino helped Marin up. “You okay, Bro. That seemed to be a nasty fall.” Marin nodded. “I just landed on my hipbone, I think.” Marin said and rubbed the area that hurt.

The stranger gathered the scattered papers on the floor and turned around looking sheepishly at them. “I’m sorry,” he sounded a little out of breath. Made Marin wonder just for how long he had been running, but at least he looked like he regretted not looking where he was going. “Hey! You are in the same grade as Alix, right?” Marin blinked at the sudden change of subject. He nodded. “I’m her brother, Jalil.” He seemed very enthusiastic. “Do you like Tutankhaum too?” Marin was again just about to answer, when Jalil spotted someone behind them.

“Father!” Then he ran off.

The three of them looked after him. “That was …”

“Weird.” Nino just said.

“So Buster, out with it. Why are we here? You said that it had something to do with Ladybug.” Marin smiled. “Well, you see …”  

He felt a nudge from his pocket. Alya had luckily gone ahead with Nino, probably to see if she could see what this exhibition have of goodie news. He looked down and saw Tikki pointing at a papyrus on the wall. He looked at it. That was the thing he wanted to show Alya?

“Alya, Nino!” He called, as the two of them was looking at a sceptre. “It over here,” He walked over to the papyrus and stood in front of it, looking at it, but not finding anything that so much looked like a clue. Why was he staring at this?

 

“ _Could our very own Ladybug be a High school student in real life?_ ”

Adrian looked over the video again. He had seen it a few times already. “I mean, it’s crazy, right?” He asked Plagg, who was busy eating camembert cheese. “We have the same textbook. Maybe we go to the same school?” Could Laybug really be that close to him?

“Why do you care, didn’t you totally deny your feelings for him the other day?” Plagg commented drily. Adrian glared at him. “Now is not the time for “I told you so”, Plagg. This is like a huge deal. I could know him in real life.” Adrian looked back at the Ladyblog site.

“Don’t you think you’d noticed him, then?” Adrian shrugged. “Well, you said my personality changed at Chat, so maybe his personality changes too. Maybe that’s why I can’t figure out who he is.” Plagg sighed. “You bother too much about Ladybug, Adrian. Why waste time on that, when you could be enjoying this.” He asked showing the camembert in his hand.

Adrian sighed. “First of all, Ladybug smell like a thousand times better.” He did, since Chat still remembered smelling her when they had been against Animan … And that sounded way more creepy that it should have. “Second of all, he looks better.”

Plagg just shrugged. “Your loss.” He said and ate the piece. Adrian sighed. “The only thing I lost is my appetite.” He muttered. Then went back to the screen. He flopped through the older posts again, trying to look at them in a new light, with the new information given to him. Still, not much was changing. The Ladyblog was still young, and so was Ladybug, so there wasn’t really that many thing to string together yet.

Then something happened. The blog vanished and instead was a video showing up. “What is this.” The camera jostled a bit, before it got clear.

“ _OMG! Coming to you live for the first time, Ladyblog fans. I’m at the scene of a akuma attack before Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived._ ” Alya’s voice said over the video. Wait … this was live? Adrian gaped.

“ _This is insane!_ ” Adrian had to agree with Alya there. “Wow, I love the face change. You could use that one.” Plagg said, not caring at all about the stunned look on Adrian’s face. Wait a minute…

“Hay, what does that mean?” He asked and frowned at Plagg. “Time to transform, Plagg.”

Luckily, Plagg couldn’t talk when he was Chat. “Claws out!”

 

Seriously? Alya got kidnapped by the Pharaoh, Chat was stuck in a coffin, and they were trapped inside the exhibition, due to the bars. He groaned as he finally got the lid off the coffin, to free Chat. Oh yeah, and Nino was trapped somewhere inside of one of those bubbles. Marin hadn’t been fast enough to grab him.

“Let her go!” He called after the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh just ignored them. “Enjoy you tomb, Ladybug.” He called behind him.

“Ladybug! Don’t forget to check out my Blog for the latest behind the scene.” Alya called at them, from her seat on the Pharaoh’s shoulder.

“That Alya is one brave chick.” Ladybug looked over at Chat when he stated that. He sighed. “She may be that, but seriously? Right now, I’d prefer it if she hadn’t been.” Her stupid bravery had gotten her captured, after all.

He looked at the bars. “Chat, think you can get us out of here?” He asked. He knew that Chat would have to use Cataclysm, but they didn’t have any other choice. “Anything fro you, my Lady.” Chat purred, and made a small bow, before he called.

“Cataclysm!”

The bars rusted at his touch and fell apart. “So, any idea where the Pharaoh took her?” He asked. Ladybug smiled. “Alya had that live stream, right?” He said and opened his yoyo. It started showing off the stream on the screen. Chat frowned. “Wait … we can use it like that?” Ladybug smiled. “I was surprised too, but apparently it’s ‘magic’.” He said and rolled his eyes. Another thing Tikki had been very vague about.

“ _Hi everyone, Alya here. Live blogging from the shoulder of a terrifying villain. More scoops to come, stay tuned._ ”

If the villain was so terrifying, then why do you look so happy?

That was the first thought that ran through Ladybug’s mind.

Blip

They both looked at Chat’s ring. “Um … you go ahead. I’ll catch up when I have gotten my kwami charged up.” Chat said. Ladybug nodded. “Don’t take too long, don’t think I can do this alone, Chat.” Chat smiled and nodded. They both ran in opposite directions. Chat ran back to the Pharaoh exhibition, since that area no longer had any people in it, and Ladybug headed towards the exit, since they had seen the Pharaoh standing outside the Louvre.

Ladybug looked down at the blog. The news he was getting was not good. He had to hurry.But just as he thought that he felt himself run into something, though instead of bouncing back on his ass, he was sucking in. Ladybug looked around.

“Shit, I’m in a time bubble.” He called out.

“Oh, so you curse too.”

Ladybug froze. He looked down and on the bottom of the bubble was Nino. He was about to talk when his yoyo started again.

“ _Ladybug, this is Alya. I just found out that I’m the sacrifice to the Sun god. Please hurry._ ”

“Wait, Alya is getting sacrificed?” Nino sounded so worried. Ladybug looked at him. “Not if I can help it. I just need to get out of here.” He pushed the bubble. Maybe …

“Help me push this; we are going to the plaza.” He said. Nino nodded and they started to get the bubble moving.

They may have gotten halfway across the lobby when Chat showed up and burst the bubble. Nino got his balance pretty quickly, but Ladybug stumbled, and if not for chat catching him, he probably would have hit the floor.

Chat smirked. “Thanks for waiting around for me.” Ladybug looked stunned for a second, but then regained his composure. “No problem.” He said with a dismissing wave. Then he turned to Nino. “Go find somewhere to hide. We’ll save Alya.” Nino nodded, luckily not as stupidly brave as Alya, and Ladybug and Chat headed up the stairs. “We have to find the akuma and free it before Alya gets sacrificed.” Ladybug said. Chat nodded.

They got up on the roof to get a good look.

“ _Wait, who is that goddess, Chick with the black dots on your papyrus?_ ” Ladybug looked down at her yoyo. Wait … black dots … goddess?

“ _Ladybug, my sworn enemy. My nemesis that kept me from succeeding 5000 years ago. However this time, she will not stop me_.”

“ _Wait … SHE?! And Ladybug 5000 years ago?_ ”

Ladybug made a surprised tone. “Well, that was unexpected. Everyone does have a history to learn from.” Then he turned to say something to Chat, but noticed the way he was staring at him. “What?” He asked. “um … I guess you don’t look a day over 3000, my Lady?” Ladybug sighed. “Seriously, I have already told you, I’m a guy.” Then at the snicker in Chat face he groaned. Right, it had been a joke. Okay, good. “One of these days, I’m going to punch you, Chat.” He muttered under his breath. “But I’m such a pawsitively delight, my lady. I’m sure it wouldn’t be pawsible for you to harm me.”

Ladybug rolled his eyes. “You’d be surprised.” He said. Then his attention went back to the Pharaoh. The chanting had seemed to stop, but the Louvre now shot a light into the sky. From the light, a dark cloud had started to form.

“We have to stop the ritual before he can complete it.” He said. The Pharaoh was mumbling in ancient Egyptian, probably reciting the ritual. “And how have you planned to do that?” Chat asked. “You take care of the mummies and I’ll take on the Pharaoh.” He said. “Wait, why do you get to go calmly around the back while I’m stuck with the mommies?” Chat asked.

“Because you are bravest one out of both of us, and I have to capture the akuma, silly.” He said and winked. Chat gave him an unimpressed look. “I know you don’t really think that, but I’ll take the compliment, and pretend that you do.” Chat said. Ladybug chuckled.

He took out his yoyo. “Okay, let do this, Chat.” He said and called.

“Lucky charm!”

Down into his arms comes…

“A mummie outfit?” He said. Chat looked at it. “Well at least the outfit isn’t polka dotted.” Ladybug gave him a look. “Alright, you distract them, and then I’ll mingle.” He said. Chat nodded and they split up again.

Chat distraction was good. However, his pun about wrapping things up could have been avoided. Still, it made it easy for Ladybug to slip into the remaining mummies. He got to Alya quickly and took out his yoyo, to knock out the other mummies. “Ladybug!” Alya called.

Ladybug looked at her. “Hurry up; we have to get you to safety.” He called. Alya nodded, but the Pharoh soon chased them.

“Sekhmet, give me strength!” He called, and made a shockwave, by clapping his hands together. This caused Ladybug and Alya to stumble.

“Horos, give me wings!” The Pharaoh then shot forward and grabbed Alya, before Ladybug could stop him, and flew up to the top of the Louvre, where the light had started to shine. He placed Alya on top of the light, and Ladybug saw as the light slowly guided her to the darkness.

Ladybug looked around, trying to find Chat. Finally, he spotted him battling seven mummies. There was also three of them heading towards him, carrying a car. “Chat!” He called and threw his yoyo at him. Chat grabbed the yoyo and Ladybug pulled him to safety. “Thank you, my Lady. I’d rather not be smashed today.” He winked. Ladybug sighed, “This way,” he called and they ran to an open bus, while the mummies followed them.

Chat smiled. “Oh, another cage, my lady?” He asked. Ladybut smiled. “Yeah, I don’t think they’ll change into a T-rex.” He winked.

This time then tipped the bus, since Chat didn’t have the energy to another cataclysm. Still, it seemed to do the trick, as the doors was now impossible to open.

“Good job.” Ladybug said and smiled, as Chat jumped down next to him. “Now, we have to get to the Akuma, before Alya reached the top.” He undid the bandages that had been the mummie outfit.

Pharaoh landed in front of them. “You will not stop me, Ladybug! I’ll finish this ritual!” He sounded mad, Ladybug noted.

“Anubis, Give me Mummies!” He yelled. Then he started shooting at them. “Have you realised how many times, we have been dodging weird beam now?” Ladybug looked at Chat. “You wanna talk about that now?!” He asked in disbelieve. Chat shrugged, and dodged another beam. “I might forget later.”

Ladybug threw his yoyo at Pharaoh and immobilised him, “Chat, get to Alya!” He called. Chat nodded and jumped over Pharaoh.

“Horos, Give me Wings!” Ladybug looked as Pharaoh flew into the air. Then stared as the string between the tightened. “Oh, no…” He managed to stammer out, before he was dragged after the Pharaoh. He let out a scream, as he almost hit the Louvre.

They were heading for the darkness. Ladybug didn’t know what would happen if they did hit it, but he’d rather not figure it out.  He started climbing the rope between them, until he got to the point, where he could grab the amulet. The one he remembered seemed to be very important for Jalil. However, he didn’t get a good hold of it, and it fell to the ground. “No! You will not take away my powers!” Pharaoh yelled in anger. He ducked down to try and get the amulet. Ladybug had another plan, though. He took the bandages from the lucky charm and wrapped them around Pharaoh’s eyes, blinding him.

“Chat! Get the Amulet.” He called, while he did his best to keep Pharaoh blind. Chat nodded and jumped down to get it.

“I will curse you, Ladybug!” Pharaoh yelled in anger.

“I got it!” Ladybug aimed Pharaoh, so that he flew straight into a lamppost, and jumped off, running to where Chat was. He took the amulet and broke it, freeing the akuma from it, and capturing in with his yoyo.

“Bye, bye little butterfly.”

He then casted his cure and smiled, as Alya got down safely in front of the Louvre. “Ladybug wait!” She called, but the earring had already started blipping.

“Gotta go, sorry!” He called. He jumped out of sight to one of the other entrances of the Louvre. He hurried in, when he was sure no one was looking, and sighed. “Man that was tough.”

Tikki, however pulled at his hair. “Hurry, Marin! We need to get the book before Alya comes back to her bag.” Marin jumped into action. “Right, good thinking.” He said and they hurried to get to the room with the Pharaoh exhibition. He found Alya’s bag, and quickly snatched the book, and put in into his own.

He let out a relieved sigh, and then dashed out again, not wanting to be spotted on the crime sight, so to speak. He ended up in the lobby, where he met up with Alya and Nino. “There you are!” He called and ran over to them. “I have been looking everywhere for you.”

“Marin, where have you been?” Alya called. Marin sighed, “you won’t believe it, Alya. I got mummified!” He said in a panicked tone.

“Hope you weren’t one of the mummies that tried to sacrifice me.”

“WHAT?!” Marin called, acting all surprised. “It’s true, bro. Alya was totally getting sacrificed.” Nino said.

“Which begs the question, where were you in all of this, Nino?” Alya said and poked his chest. “Hey, girl chill. I met with Ladybug and I was trapped in that time bubble, remember. Ladybug told me to go hide.” Alya sighed. “Right, and you listened to him. Probably a good idea.” She conceded.

“In Nino’s defence, Alya. You could have hid too. Then you might not have been almost sacrificed.” Marin pointed out. “Well excuse me for not letting a scoop get away, when it’s right in front of my nose.” Alya said, faking being offended. That made all three of them laugh.

“Still, I got to thank you.” Alya said and smiled. “If it hadn’t been for you I’d never known that Ladybug is probably 5000 years old.” Marin gaped. Wait? She believed that. Still if she believed that, then she wouldn’t suspect him for a while.

“I just don’t get why the Pharaoh said that Ladybug was a ‘she’.” Alya said. Marin shrugged. “Who really knows.” Alya thought about it. “Maybe …” She smiled. “Maybe it’s like a mantle. You know, like from father to son kind of deal.” She said. “Who says it’s the same ladybug today.” Marin shrugged. “Well, I guess that’ll make more sense.” Good thing he didn’t have any ties to ancient Egypt as far as he was aware of.

“Now I got to find the owner of the book.” She said and rummaged through her bag. “Wait! No … No, no no.” Marin looked at her. Nino too. “Anything wrong, girl?” Nino asked, though Marin walked ahead, since Alya had stopped. “The book is gone!” She screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know how well that last battle turned out. And yes I added Nino into the mix to add a little flare that's is my own. Don't think that Nino will suddenly be forgotten :p That boy is here to stay.


	3. How old can you be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick aftermatch of the Pharaoh act, and a night meeting with Chat and Ladybug

“Care to explain why there is a woman Ladybug 5000 years in the past, Tikki?” He asked and looked at her. It was rather late and honestly, he just wanted to sleep, but he also had patrols tonight. “Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed.” Tikki explained.

Marin raised an eyebrow, and looked at the photo of the papyrus that he had taken on his phone. “So, the Kwami on the papyrus … ” He asked. Tikki chuckled. “What do you think?”

Marin frowned. “Well, you don’t really look like you are 5000 years old, Tikki.” In fact, she looked younger than him, but he knew that wasn’t the case.

Tikki giggled. “Well, I’m actually a lot older. I’m a kwami who’s watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning.” Marin looked at her. “You got to be shitting me, Tikki.” He said. “H-How can you be that old? You … You are just …” He sighed.

“Looks can be deceiving, and besides. Kwami doesn’t age like humans.” Tikki said with a wink. Marin sighed. “Well, I hope for you that the Ladybug that you’ve had before isn’t as clumsy as me.” He muttered as he looked at the history book he had finally managed to get back.

Tikki smiled. “Every Ladybug is different.” Marin smiled. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” He chuckled. Still, he was probably the worst Ladybug yet.

“Marin, you are different, but not in a bad way. You are different because you are surprising, unpredictable and endearing. Plus, you are also very talented. You learn fast.” Marin was stunned for a few seconds. He had never heard anyone say that many positive thing to him, who wasn’t family.

“T-Thank you, Tikki.” He said and smiled. “You really mean all that?” He asked and looked at her. “Yes.” Tikki said and smiled. “Now let’s get out there and patrol.” Ladybug nodded.

 

Ladybug’s patrol was simple an easy to follow. He always walked round the city first, and then by the end of it would come back to the Eiffel Tower and glance over the city streets from the tower.

This time however there was a surprise waiting for him at the tower. Chat was sitting on the railing and playing with his tail.

“Haven’t you used you transformation enough today, already?” He asked as he landed next to Chat. Chat Noir looked up at him and smiled. “I couldn’t quite get you out of my head, my Lady.” He said and jumped down to stand face to face with Ladybug.

“There you go again with your teasing, Chat.” Ladybug said and gave him and unimpressed smile. “So, want to share with the class, why you are here, Kitty?” He asked and smiled.

“I wanted to know … are you really a high school student?” Chat asked. Marin looked at him. “Does it matter?” He asked. Chat looked down. “Maybe … I just …” He looked away. “I mean, it would be awkward to chat up a 5000 year old woman.” He said and winked. Main laughed at that. “Alright, true enough. How about this? I’ll tell you, if you tell me.” He smiled.

Chat nodded. “Deal. I’m a high school student.” Chat said immediately. Marin blinked. He hadn’t really though that Chat would spit it out like that. “Um … okay, I’m too.” He said. Chat grinned. “Good.” Then he took Ladybug’s hand and kissed it. Marin, still being a little stunned that he had just exchanged that kind of information with Chat, wasn’t fast enough to react, before he felt Chat’s lips on his hand.

However, when he did he quickly snapped the hand back. “I better get going. It’s late and I have tests tomorrow.”

 Chat smiled. “Then I hope you are feline prepawed for them.” Marin inwardly groaned. They had almost gotten through this encounter without cat puns, but alas, Chat didn’t disappoint …

“See you later, Chat.” He called and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! I did it. The forth series have been made :D  
> *pats myself on the back*  
> If only my other stores was a easy to write as this one. T.T  
> Oh, well ... At least you guys seems happy with me :)  
> Next up! The Evillustrator


End file.
